Promises We Made, And Swore We'd Never Break
by Ella Anders
Summary: After falling fast and hard for Tritannus only to get her heart broken by her first true love wasn't traumatizing enough, Icy's world is turned upside down when she gets the surprise of her life.


_**Promises We Made, And Swore We'd Never Break**_

**Summary: After falling fast and hard for Tritannus only to get her heart broken by her first true love wasn't traumatizing enough, Icy's world is turned upside down when she gets the surprise of her life.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: I cannot believe I am writing this, season five plot bunnies are popping up left and right! Now please excuse me while I go be sick somewhere.**

_I._

Icy's heat sank when she thought about how in that one instance Tritannus, the first guy she had ever truly loved, had turned on her. She had been so foolish, she had feel fast and hard for a prince none the less. They had been so close to their objective of ruling the Infinite Ocean, and then the Magical Dimension, but something inside of him snapped and caused him to turn on her. If it hadn't been for her sisters she would have been toast. Just thinking about his betrayal made her heart ache and herself question everything; had it been her fault, or was it something else…?

They had made plans, they were going to be together forever as they ruled over the universe, as strange as it was Tritannus even wanted a family of his own. But only one child to prevent what happened with his brother and himself. Icy had never pegged herself as a mother type, her own had been rotten towards her- and not in the good way, thinking about having a small little Icy or Tritannus calling her "mommy" sickened her. But if it made Tritannus happy….

She had been skeptical of how it would work between a witch and a triton, but somehow it did during their first attempt. It hadn't been long after when she discovered she was expecting, she was dumbstruck, Tritannus excited, and her sisters completely clueless and cynical of her relationship with the mutant. _I'll tell them after they get a reality check,_ Icy had said to herself. But then everything changed when Tritannus attempted to hurt herself and their unborn child.

After that day Icy fell into a depression as she distanced herself from her still clueless sisters during her nine months of morning sickness and pregnancy from hell. Fearful of the remarks Darcy and Stormy would make, Icy did everything possible to hide the fact she was carrying a child. Lucky for her Darcy was clueless and Stormy was only skeptical of her big sister's behavior.

Then the day finally arrived when the icy witch's water broke, panicked she fled her and her sister's hideout a rushed towards Magix City's nearest hospital. Using glamour magic she assumed the fake identity of Maddie Ray of Andros, a brunette witch traveling with a theater company as a costume designer that was passing through right before her water broke. Needless to say with such an innocent cover story and soft spoken voice no doctor or nurse questioned her as she was swiftly admitted and taken to her own private room. After being hit up with the best pain-killers and hours in labor, Icy was officially a mother to a daughter.

"Oh what a beautiful baby girl," cooed a nurse as Icy cradled the small child in her arms. "What did you plan on naming her?"

_A name, I have to name her._ Icy through as she looked down at the sleeping child, she had never even as much thought of naming her. She looked so much like her father, same complexion, hair color and nose; but she unmistakably had her mother's eyes and a tiny pair of legs. "Hum, how about Adamaris?"

"Oh such a pretty name, it mean noble of the sea, right?" The nurse responded.

Icy bit her lip and remember that she was undercover. "Yes, noble of the sea."

_II._

After spending a few days in the hospital, Icy was more than ready to be free of the all too perky bed-side manner, she had never been gone for so long without her sisters knowing her whereabouts, surly they were looking for her. After signing the last discharge paper, Icy and Adameris where released.

"So I bet you two will be off to rejoin your company now," the same nurse that had been pestering Icy her entire stay said as she walked the new mother out. For whatever reason the woman had taken a liking her alter-ego.

"Actually, we are going to stop by and see an old friend of mine from college."

"Oh that's wonderful," The nurse clasped her hands. As the large front door opened. "Now take care of yourself and Adamaris here, and keep in touch. Next time you are in Magix I would love to meet up with you two!"

With a fake smile Icy responded, "Of course, goodbye now!" _Thank Dragon I am away from that crazy!_

The trip from the hospital located in downtown Magix City to Cloud Tower had been a longer one than ever. Icy assumed it was because she now had a baby in tow and everyone wanted to stop and play with the little one. But at long last the two arrived at Cloud Tower, that last place Icy ever though she would return to. After being away for many years the witch still managed to find her way to Griffin's office. Without knocking the door, Icy entered.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" called Griffin as she turned to see an unfamiliar face looking at her. "Hello is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, yes there is." Icy declared as she closed the door. Her eyes closed as she undid the glamour spell, Griffin recoiled. "Hello Griffin."

"Icy! What are you doing here?" Griffin stood ready for battle.

Icy extended her hand and lowered it, "I come in peace."

Griffin raised an eyebrow, "You really expect me to believe that? You have burned one too many ties to make me believe you are here for a chat."

"I'm not here for a chat, I need a favor of you."

The elder witch folded her arms as she leaned against her desk, something was clearly up. "Icy you are one of the most dangerous villains in the Magical Dimension and wanted in every realm. If anything I should report you not help you."

"Don't make me beg, you know I would never do such a thing. This is not a favor for me per say, but for her."

"Her?"

Icy nodded as she lowered a soft purple blanket revealing the face of a small child, "Her."

"What, I don't understand. Who is this?"

"Mine and Tritannus' daughter; Adamaris. I came here to ask you to raise her."

"Raise your daughter?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say that? I know I am an unfit mother and by no means am qualified to be her caretaker."

Griffin snorted, "That is an understatement, but why me and does the father even know?"

Icy cast a chilly glare, "No the father does not know at all. And for your first question, believe it or not, but I do respect you in a way and believe you are her best chance. Please will you take her and raise her as your own?"

All of this had Griffin's head spinning, it felt too much like a nightmare to be reality, Icy not only having a kid but asking her of all people to raise it. For a moment she felt light-headed, but Icy was right, she was Adamaris' best chance. "Alright, I'll do it."


End file.
